


Resurrection of the Shadows

by bruiseviolet



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic (Video Games), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Gore, Dathomir (Star Wars), F/M, Gen, Genocide, Korriban (Star Wars), Magic, Matriarchal society, Resurrection, Sith Empire, Sith Holocron, Sith Pureblood, The Nightsisters - Freeform, Tombs of the Sith Lords, Violence, Witches of Dathomir
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:35:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22152619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruiseviolet/pseuds/bruiseviolet
Summary: After the defeat of the First Order all the galaxy is at peace, all except for Rey.  When Rey discovers that her link with Kylo Ren extends beyond the grave the questions regarding of her heritage aren’t the only things that become unearthed.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **DISCLAIMER** : I change several bits from the Star Wars Sequel Trilogy and twist things a bit when it comes to the histories of certain races (you'll understand what this means when I get to later chapters). I will also include bits from the Knights of the Old Republic I & II canon. Lastly, there is quite a bit of blood, violence, and unnervingly spooky Sith rituals and the like in this story, so, beware if you're bothered by such things.
> 
> Please, leave a comment. I'm very excited by this story and I feel as though I can't type fast enough to get all my ideas out. :3
> 
> Thanks for your support! <3

_"Eyes that last I saw in tears_  
 _Through division_  
 _Here in the death's dream kingdom_  
 _The golden vision reappears_  
 _I see the eyes but not the tears_  
 _This is my affliction"_  
- **T.S. Eliot**

Rey gasped as though her lungs had been starved of oxygen as her eyes shot open. Her body lurched futilely forward against the metal digging into her flesh of her arms and legs. Rivulets of sweat dripped down her forehead causing her eyes to burn. Through her blurry vision and the dim light she made out the grey and black walls of a ship unfamiliar to her. Across from her in the shadows sat a man in a black robe. A metal mask covered his face and black leather gloves covered his hands which he politely crossed across his lap. He appeared to be studying her intensely. She swallowed several times hoping that would eradicate the sandpaper texture in her throat and mouth. “Where am I?”, Rey croaked.

“You’re my guest”, the cloaked man said coolly. His voice sounded pixelated and garbled as though it were filtered through a robotic filter of some kind.

“Where are the others?”, Rey replied.

“You mean the murderers, traitors, and thieves you call friends?”, the cloaked man said smoothly. His voice was soft neither was it aggressive or hurried. “You’ll be relieved to hear that I have no idea. You still want to kill me?”

“That happens when you’re being hunted by a creature in a mask”, Rey snipped. It was then she realized it was a bad idea to taunt someone when she was currently bolted down to a metal torture device. Though, at the moment, her acerbic wit was her only weapon available to her and she would wield it as she saw fit.

The cloaked man grasped the dome of his helmet with both hands and pressed a hidden button. Several clicking noises echoed throughout the room as the mouth portion of the mask lifted allowing him to pull the mask off. His black eyes gazed at her warring between boredom and amusement as his full lips pulled into a smirk. Rey blinked several times confounded as she looked over the leader of the Knights of Ren. From the stories she heard in her backwater corner of the galaxy many made him to be a burly seven foot man nearly twice her age. Yet, here stood a pallid man no older than herself. He slammed his mask down on a black metal tray. The rattle of the syringes, vials filled with various chemicals, and other various sinister looking devices echoed off the walls. He stalked close to Rey and held his hands behind his back. She looked into his black eyes, the boredom now gone, and felt a cold sensation ripple across her skin.

“Tell me about the droid?”, the cloaked man said. His soothing voice contradicting his menacing aura.

“He’s a BB unit with a selenium drive and a thermal hyperscan indicator…”, Rey rambled off quickly.

“And, he’s carrying a section of a navigation chart”, he interrupted. “We have the rest which we recovered from the archives of the Empire but we need the last piece. And somehow you convinced the droid to show it to you. You… a scavenger”.

Attempting to show she wasn’t swayed, Rey frowned. This was offset by her heaving chest and pinched brows. In her younger years she had tried her hand at the world of smuggling and it ended terribly due to her inability to keep her face from accurately expressing her inner emotions.

“You know, I can take whatever I want”, he whispered. He extended his arm as his gloved hand nearly brushed the tip of her ear. Rey leaned her head away from his touch as she deeply inhaled. She could feel a black crackling energy coil around her body and slither through her thoughts. She closed her eyes swallowing once more. The darkness felt familiar, like a warm cloak on a chilly winter night. Yet it also felt invasive and terrifying. And, at times it was hard to tell her mind from his force projected presence. He felt like a vapor drifting into a room filled with steam. 

“You’re so lonely”, the cloaked man whispered. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she panted. “At night when you’re desperate to sleep you imagine an ocean.”

A black veil covered the rest of her thoughts. His spectral ‘force projected self’ pounded on the mental resistance. “Get out of my head”, Rey hissed.

“I know you’ve seen the map. It’s in there. And now you’ll give it to me”, the cloaked man said quite assured of himself. Rey gritted her teeth as she willed the black veil to resist his feral blows. She could feel the wall crack and crumble beneath the assault of the black crackling energy. Her whole body drenched in sweat as a throbbing ache resounded within her. She felt like her mind was tearing apart. He rescinded from her mind and she released a cry of relief as her shoulders slumped and her head fell back onto the metal table behind her. “If I push any harder I will shatter your mind. Leaving you comatose and useless to me. Let’s try a gentler way”.

The cloaked man retrieved a dagger from his robes that had jagged inscriptions on it in a language she didn’t recognize. It glinted darkly in the dim light. He pressed the dagger to her throat and her breath hitched. Though fear welled within her a flicker of excitement joined the medley and it slowly but surely swelled with each passing moment. 

“What’s wrong with me?”, Rey groaned.

“Don’t resist it. I feel it too”, the cloaked man said as his eyes became pools of black. He opened her top half-way and pressed the blade to the top of her breast. Rey bit her lip, unwilling to cry out any more, as the blade sliced open her flesh causing blood to pour down her top. He placed his mouth to the wound and began to lap up the blood. She could feel her essence flowing into him and a sense of light-headed euphoria filled her up. He pulled back from her wound his onyx pupils overwhelming the whites of his eyes as he panted. His full lips were covered in her blood as it dripped from his chin. He removed his robes and opened his shirt. He gently cupped her head and pressed her lips to his neck. He gritted his teeth and groaned as she sunk her teeth into his flesh and greedily sucked the crimson flow from the wound. She felt horrified at herself but couldn’t stop. The hot scarlet flow coated her throat and gushed into her mouth drenching her tongue with the salty, thick, and syrupy liquid. It quenched an ancient thirst she couldn’t describe. She needed more. The sheer force of his essence felt like a raging river as it flowed into her. “Kintik hadzuska sutta chwituskak! Kintik hadzuska sutta chwituskak! Jiaasjen Jidai, jiassjen Jidai!”, he chanted in a shuttered breath. The darkness of the dimly lit room became inky black though not overwhelming the red light hovering above them. She could feel the atmosphere in the room become oppressive as though small hands all began pressing down on her at once. Soft whispers in a foreign tongue filled the air joining in with the cloaked man’s chants. Red flecks of what seemed like static fizzled around them causing their hair to slightly stand on end.

Rey released a cry as she sat up. Wiping the sweat from her brow she looked around seeing that she was in her room and safely in bed. Her heartrate began to slow as the sound of speeders and cruisers blazing past her window on the highway filled the silence. She fell back into her pile of pillows and closed her eyes. Laying her hand on her chest she felt the small raised bumps from where she had been cut. She pulled back her night shirt and mused that the markings looked like the squiggles she had seen on Ben’s dagger. Crimson blossomed on her cheeks as she recounted the night Ben appeared to her in a force vision without wearing a shirt. She knew he did it on purpose. He wanted her to see the moon shaped scar on his shoulder. In her own experience of being in brawls and watching them, she found it odd that the scar looked unlike what healed bite marks should look like. Instead of small individual crescent shapes forming in a semi-circle it was a large smooth crescent moon shape with two smaller crescent moons above and below it.

Fin ran into the room wielding a large metal pipe. “You okay, Rey?”, Finn said as looking around the room wide eyed. “I heard you scream”.

“I’m fine, Finn. Thanks for checking on me”, Rey smiled. “Just a nightmare”.

“You’ve been having a lot of those lately”, Finn frowned. “I think you’re suffering from PTSD. Maybe you should go see a counselor or something?”.

“Thanks but I’m fine. Really”, Rey said sitting up once more. She glanced out the window and watched as the wash of pink and orange slowly began overtaking the black starlit sky.

“You’re not alone, Rey. A lot of us who survived the final battle with the First Order are going through the same things you are. There’s accommodations set up for…”

“Morning already? Let’s go to the market and get some breakfast”, Rey said in a saccharine voice. She swung her legs out of bed and ran to her closet and threw a brown oversized robe, tan pants, and a tan wrap top onto the bed. Finn’s frown intensified as he watched her with sad eyes. Meeting his gaze she felt unease grip her heart and she looked away. “Go on, Finn. I’ll get dressed and meet you at marketplace”.

The marketplace bustled with life. In the distance the lush green rolling hills scrolled on endlessly into the horizon as the twin suns stained the blue-black sky with small swaths of color. Booths lined either side of the street filed with colorful baubles, clothing, and caged animals. The chatter of various alien languages filled the air alongside the soft cries of creatures. Rey and Finn came to a tiny café with tables filled with alien and humans alike chatting and enjoying their food. Finn pulled out her chair and as Rey sat he took his own seat across from her. A four armed waitress all but ran from table to table scrawling orders on her thin electronic pads. Finn waved at the waitress whose six eyes narrowed before she stomped over to their table.

“What’ll it be?”, the Waitress quipped as she held both electronic pads at the ready.

“I’ll have the special”, Finn said, all teeth showing.

“I’ll get that right away”, the Waitress said as she turned to leave.

“Wait! Rey hasn’t ordered”, Finn said as he gently grabbed the Waitress’s arm.

“I know. I refuse to serve… her”, the Waitress said snatching her arm away from Finn’s grasp. She crossed all four arms as she sneered. All six of her eyes glared at Rey. “My family was on Hosnian Prime”.

“I’m sorry for your loss. But what does that have to do with me not having breakfast?”. Rey’s eyes went wide as she suddenly felt nauseous. Not again. This couldn’t be happening again. Not wanting to think negatively she assumed that perhaps the Waitress was just making conversation. But the churning within her couldn’t be ignored through positive platitudes.

“Don’t play dumb. It’s all over the Galactic News Report”, the Waitress sneered. “I will never serve your kind here. Palpatine”.

“Come on, Rey”, Finn growled. He stood up and scowled at the waitress. “We’re never eating here again”.

The waitress stomped off to another table but Rey remained seated. Her vision blurred and the voices of the crowd, Finn, and the waitress smudged together in a muddy smear of sound. She felt as though she were underwater until a familiar voice pierced through the din. “Who are you, Rey?”

“I-I’m Rey. Rey Skywalker”, Rey muttered. A tall pallid man with shoulder length black hair stood crystal clear among the rest of the blurred scenery.

“No, I’m Skywalker. On my Mother’s side at least.”, Ben said with a smirk. He leaned close to her, his lips just brushing the rim of her ear. “Who are you?”

“I-I don’t know”, Rey whispered.

“Pity. I do. Palpatine.”, Ben whispered in her ear.

“You’re just a hallucination caused by trauma”, Rey said closing her eyes. He chuckled and she could feel his breath warming her ear. His scarred hands rubbed hers before placing a stone item, triangular in shape, into the palm of her hand.

“REY!”, Finn shouted as he softly shook her. “You alright?”

“Besides feeling a bit nauseous I’m fine. Totally fine”, Rey said feeling as though she had resurfaced from hours of swimming under water. “It’s okay, Finn. Actually, I’m not that hungry. I’m just a little fatigued.”

“You zoned out. I’ve been shaking you for like five minutes!”, Finn sighed. “You need to see somebody, Rey. This isn’t the first time this has happened and it’s starting to happen more often”.

Rey felt her chest constrict as she felt the weight of something cold and made of stone within her grasp. She held her hands in her lap and, not wishing to draw Finn's gaze, glanced down subtly. In her hand lay a stone triangle with glowing red symbols etched within it. Vibrations rolled off the item in powerful waves causing her hand to tremble. The whispers returned speaking this time in a language she could comprehend:

“There is no ignorance, there is knowledge”

“Through passion I gain strength”

“There is no chaos, there is harmony”

“We are the wielder of the flame, protector of balance”

“Through power I gain victory”

“There is no death”

“Through victory my chains are broken, the force shall free me”


	2. Chapter 2

Rey stood in a dense forest where a thick coat of snow covered the ground and lightly dusted the branches and tops of the trees. Soft winds blew as a light cascade of snowflakes swirled slowly through the ether. Fallen trees jutted from between their towering tree brethren as they lie covered in a tombstone of ice. Ben stood in the midst of the forest in his black robes. “Do you remember this place?”, Ben said. He slowly walked toward her as his robes left a swirled pattern in the snow.

“Yes, if it hadn’t been for Finn distracting you I’m pretty sure you would’ve killed me”, Rey said swallowing deeply.

“Why are you afraid?”, Ben said reaching out to brush her cheek. Rey grasped his wrist as she furrowed her brow. “Did our kiss mean nothing?”

“Y-you’re dead, Ben. How is it that we’re still connected?”

“There is no death. There is only the force”, Ben said. He seemed distracted by his thoughts or by something elsewhere.

“That’s not an answer”, Rey huffed.

“I returned a non-answer with a non-answer. Seems a rather fair trade”, Ben shrugged as he carefully removed his gloves. Folding them neatly he placed them into the pocket of his robes.

“You gave me this Sith Wayfinder earlier. Why?”, Rey said. At this point she wished it were possible to smack a ghost, or whatever Ben had become. Judging by Ben’s growing smile he knew she felt this way.

“There’s no such thing. It’s amazing how much history gets lost over time and after a few wars. I gave you a Sith Holocron. They’re ancient devices created by the Sith Lords on Korriban capable of containing information and sometimes even the souls of Sith Lords”.

Rey gasped and if she were holding the thing she surely would’ve thrown it across the room. “Why?! Why would you give me such an evil thing? Have you gone mad!”

“Quite the opposite.”, Ben said. “I’ve gone into a sort of ‘purgatory’ for the Force. Not one with the force, but not quite dead. Here I’ve conversed with Jedi and Sith who have gone before. Those who have been stuck in this ‘in-between’ for a millennia. I wish you could be here with me, Rey. There’s so much knowledge here”.

“That’s why you keep haunting me?”, Rey said, feeling quite exasperated. Finn had noted several times on her change in demeanor. Dark circles rested beneath her eyes and the light of mirth was all but gone from her aura. “I see you when I’m awake. I see you in my dreams. I can’t take it anymore, Ben!”.

Tears streamed down her face and the cold wind stung her skin like hot kisses. She was wearing a white gauze smock which the chilling winds ripped through mercilessly. She wrapped her arms around herself as her teeth chattered and her body trembled. Ben unwrapped his black cloak and pulled her back to his chest as he wrapped them both in it’s warmth.

“I noticed this too. It’s involuntary on my end as well. I think the ritual we… I performed on us has something to do with it.”, Ben said. “I’ve studied Force Bonds but usually those are severed by death”.

“Hold on, do you even know what it is that you did to us?”, Rey bristled.

“Of course, I do. What kind of man do you take me for?”, Ben said, rather affronted. “ Snoke gave me a ritual which allowed a force user to see things one could not otherwise see. I should’ve researched it before using it. I had no idea the depth of what it would do”.

“Great. Now we’re stuck in this dance of death for the rest of our… I mean, my life?”, Rey said wearily.

“A few here have said that the bond cannot be broken because I’ve passed on”.

Rey remembered his distraction from before. “Did you hear that just now?”

“Yes, I’m still in the ‘In-Between’. The other Jedi and Sith are with me and conversing with me as we speak. I figure the only reason you can hear and see me is because of our bond. It tethers me to you and the physical world. But only to you”, Ben said. “If you want to sever the bond the only option is resurrection”

“Is that possible?”, Rey said in awe. The way he phrased his wording caused her to wonder if he didn’t want the bond severed. She wanted to confront him about this. Fearing where that conversation could possibly go, she opted for silence.

Ben nodded. “Use the Holocron, Rey. It will lead you to the planet Dathomir. Seek out the Nightsisters”.

“Why the Sith? Wouldn’t the Jedi have something? And, I thought you were done with the Sith”, Rey said. There had to be another way out of this. 

“One, it’s a Sith ritual that I enacted not a Jedi ritual. So, no, they won’t have anything. Lastly, knowledge is knowledge. I respect neither the Jedi nor the Sith. Both are flawed and yet neither is wholly wrong. I take from both, as I see fit”.

Rey pulled away from his embrace and turned to face him with a scowl. She tried to set her jaw and clench her fists in order to keep herself from trembling in the terrible winds. Ben smirked as he shook his head. Removing his cloak he wrapped it around her shoulders. She wanted to shrug it off and let it fall into the snow. Yet the robe was so deliciously warm and it smelled of him, like exotic spices and the burning of firewood. 

  
Rey’s eyelids fluttered open and she inhaled deeply as the strong scent of spices and burning cedar still surrounded her. Sitting up a black grossly oversized robe slid down her shoulders. 

……………………..

“You’re going where?!”, Finn gaped.

“Dathomir and can you please keep it down?”, Rey said in a whisper. She pulled out several metal containers from under her bed. Pressing her finger to each they popped open after making a series of beeps. She ransacked through the boxes and casually began shoving items into a large tan bag. Grabbing a large purple hollowed out gourd she went to the bathroom and began filling it with water.

“Listen to me, Rey. That planet is filled with Rancor! And, you’re packing up like there are actually flights to Dathomir. There’s been an blockade on that planet for hundreds of years!”, Finn said, in absolute horror. “Oh, and why are you doing this exactly?”

“Yes, yes, and no I can’t tell you”, Rey said shoving the now closed gourd into the bag. “I have connections. Not exactly ‘legal’ but I found passage to Dathomir through a friend. And, if I’m in trouble I’ll contact you through this”.

Rey threw a small round metal item to Finn. He caught it and gave it a once over. “A video-com?”, Finn said.

“It’s frequencies can’t be tapped into.” Rey said, hoisting the bag over her shoulder. “I’m catching a ride on a small freighter to Nar Shaddaa from there my friend will give me a ride to Dathomir. Please don’t tell anyone”

………………………….

Ships flew through the murky night sky taking off and touching down on the landing pads as the towering buildings stretched far above like a metal forest. Rey stood at the docks of Nar Shaddaa clutching the strap of her bag tightly as her hood cloaked her face. Who knew what shadows of the past could come along and sweep her into another situation just as wonderful as the one she was currently in. A few children with dirt smudged on their faces and tattered clothes begged for credits and she shook her head several times before a docking manager shooed them way. She checked her pockets and pulled her bag closer to her. The putrid smell of garbage and piss always lingered here. She blinked several times as water sprang from her eyes in a futile effort to give them relief. The pollution on this planet was not only sulfuric in smell but loomed heavy in the air. It was especially bad in the refugee sector where people were herded like cattle with little food, water, and medical supplies to go around. The gentleman sitting on the ground not too far from her held a transmitter that played the local news. The reporter told of a terrible disease that broke out in the Refugee Sector and it had been successfully quarantined from the rest of the population. The flippant manner of the reporter caused bile to rise in her throat. 

Rey watched with sorrowful wistfulness as the children ran into the distance and hid in alleyways. “You see yourself in them don’t you?”, Ben said appearing by her side. “You knew exactly where to check for theft because that’s who you were when you were little?”

“Go away”, Rey said pulling her hood further over her face.

“Now now, you know that isn’t possible until the bond is severed.”, Ben cooed. He lifted her hood slightly, peeked beneath it so she could see his smirk. Rey glowered back at him. “You know I’m right”.

“You read my mind again”, Rey said, feeling quite irritated.

“No, you’re just easy to read. No force powers needed.”, Ben said smugly. He could feel her irritation with him rising and that gave him great delight. “It was quite Sith-like of you to not give those children some of your credits”.

“There’s someone they’re working for. The money they get won’t go to them. Whoever they work for is supposed to feed them, provide protection, and shelter. But it never quite works out that way.”, Rey sighed.

“Hey kid, you might try not being so obvious next time?”, a familiar voice said. Rey pulled back her hood to see a man wearing a brown bulky ribbed leather jacket.

“Rand?!”, Rey exclaimed. “It’s been forever!”

“You were a little snot nosed brat last I saw you.”, Rand said, mussing her hair. “What’s this Jedi get up you’re wearin’? Don’t tell me you got involved with the likes of them! You oughta know that dressing like that around here is bound to get you in trouble”

“It’s a long story, Rand. Look, can you get me to Dathomir or not?”, Rey said cupping her mouth as she spoke in hushed tones.

“Yeah, I can. I got your transmission. Dathomir, kid? Really?” Rand said with a chuckle. “People have asked me for weirder things, I guess. Do you have the coordinates? It ain’t like I go there often”

“Yes, just a minute.” Rey said. She reached into the pocket of her robe and withdrew the holocron. She rolled it around in her hand trying to decipher a way to use it. Looking around for Ben and seeing him nowhere to be found she growled in frustration. Now would’ve been a perfect time for him to appear. Out of the ether came Ben’s baritone chuckle. She set her jaw to keep from yelling obscenities, lest those around her think she had gone insane. Not that anyone on Nar Shaddaa would be shocked by such behavior, mind you.

“Why aren’t you flyin’ yourself there? I taught you how to fix droids, hack any computer, and fly ships in any condition” Rand said. He grabbed her bag and hoisted it over his shoulder as they went down the walkway to the landing pad. A moderate sized ship, that looked worse for the wear, sat in the middle of the circular landing pad. “Don’t tell me you lost your ship”.

“When I finally escaped Nar Shaddaa, I was able to fly it home but it wasn’t operable enough for me to use it ever again. I made my home in it”, Rey said. Seeing Rand caused her great joy and also caused waves of memories to come crashing down on her. They couldn’t leave Nar Shaddaa fast enough.


	3. Chapter 3

The red sun of Dathomir caused everything to be tinted in a rosy glow. The forests, moss, and plants grew all twisted and wild as did the animals that inhabit it. In the distance red jagged mountains appeared painted onto an afternoon sky. Rey waved to Rand as his ship lifted off the ground, kicking up a tiny tornado of dust as the surrounding trees bent backwards from the force of the ship’s jets. If Rand hadn’t pulled his connections and got coordinates to Dathomir she would’ve been stuck on Nar Shaddaa. She was mortified. “Ben! Ben Solo! How dare you leave me with this… this thing and not teach me how to use it!”, Rey yelled as she balled her fists. Nothing came in response. She could feel his presence looming unseen and his amusement was growing by the second. She noted the writings on the holocron were in ancient Sith, a language she couldn’t read nor speak. The writings were red like… blood. At her wit’s end she shrugged and, pulling back the wrappings on her legs, removed a tiny knife from the sheath strapped to her ankle. Pricking her finger she held it over the holocron allowing a few droplets of blood to drip onto it’s surface. The holocron glowed fiercely before levitating and rotating in mid-air. “Please, show me the way to the Nightsisters”, Rey said. The holocron descended into her hand and a bright red beam of light shot out it’s peak and into the sky. “Stay here. By nightfall, they will find you”, the holocron hissed and then the eerie glow disappeared leaving it as blank and lifeless as it was before.

Rey dropped her bag, unzipped it, and pulled out a small rectangular box. Throwing it on the ground it began unfolding rapidly flipping and flopping here and there until a tan octagon structure formed. Hoisting the large bag over her shoulder she unzipped the tent and neatly placed it on the ground inside. From her bag she withdrew a large blue sleeping bag and smoothed out all the bumps and lumps as she laid it on the ground. It wasn’t by any means comfortable but it was world’s better than sleeping in the dirt. Ducking through the tiny door in the tent she surveyed the land around her. Pulling down her goggles over her eyes, bright blue digital descriptions popped into her vision. “Computer, show me non-toxic and non-lethal flora and fauna that I can use for fuel”, Rey said. A pile of rocks at the base of a tree were highlighted in yellow as a blue box read: “Crimsonite are non-toxic and can burn for 24 hour before turning to dust”. Finding a nice spot not too close to her tent yet not too far, Rey dug a tiny pit in the ground and dusted off her hands. Gathering the stones in her arms she piled them into the pit in the shape of a tiny pyramid. Retrieving a lighter from her side-satchel she ignited the rocks and a soft blue blue flame spread through the pile until all were consumed. From her bag she retrieved a grey package, a metal bowl, and a water gourd. Sitting in front of the fire she prepared her meal in methodic fashion. The water sloshed into the metal bowl and the powder hissed as it formed into a grey unappetizing lump of bread.

Years ago, she had finally acquired her very own apartment and lived in comfort since then. It seemed odd to her that after only a few hours on Dathomir it was as though her body fell back into what felt like a normal, though not nearly pleasant, routine. “I guess you can put the scavenger in a posh flat but never take the scavenger out of the girl”, Rey said with a mouth full of bread. She remembered her teen years after having escaping her slave holders on Nar Shaddaa. In order to evade capture she became skilled at hiding her ship’s signal, camping out in terrible conditions, and hopping from planet to planet. At each planet she’d grab her goggles and calculate the distance to Jakku. With a sorrowful grin playing at her lips she pulled down her goggles and said, “Computer, calculate the travel distance to home”. The computer beeped several times before displaying the words, “Please insert the coordinates for home”. Rey ripped off the goggles, threw them into her tent, and continued tearing off chunks of the bread with her teeth.

The night came and strolled into the darkest hours and the blue fire still burned brightly. Gargles and roars of various creatures filled the night with an eerie symphony. The ground began to tremble and Rey sat up. She placed her hand on the ground and gasped. Whatever was coming her way was massive. She grabbed her lightsaber and stepped out of the tent. It’s glow lit up the pitch night. Having lived on D’Qar, she had forgotten how dark rural planets could become at night. She couldn’t rely on the glow of signs, towering buildings, or speeders zooming by to expose her attacker. Through the trees thundered a beast with a flat face filled with giant jagged teeth, arms longer than it’s torso, and razor sharp claws. It’s roar shook the earth as saliva sprayed from it’s mouth. “So this is a Rancor!”, Rey said with mouth agape. “I don’t even reach it’s knees!”. She threw her lightsaber and it swirled in a circular rotation as it went through the air. It made a tiny incision in the creature’s arm and droplets of green ooze trickled from the wound. The creature howled in outrage as Rey’s lightsaber returned to her hand. “That didn’t even make a scratch!”, Rey yelled in shock. Retrieving grenades from her side-satchel she bombarded the monster. Explosions lit up the night sky and in the midst of the cloud of smoke and dirt Rey ran towards the beast. The smell of burning flesh filled the air as her lightsaber dug into it’s thick hide. Sweat poured down her brow and her arms stung from fatigue as she pounded her lightsaber into the legs of the Rancor. The world began to spin and Rey fell to her hands and knees as she panted. Her stomach churned as the ground felt as though it was rolling beneath her. “What’s wrong with me!?” Rey thought as her heart raced. One swipe of it’s stubby leg sent Rey flying backwards and she landed on her back in loud thud. The creature wrapped it’s giant slimy hand around her torso and with it’s jaw unhinged as it began to pull her into it’s mouth. Rey wriggled and pushed against it’s large fingers.

Suddenly, out of the trees, women in red robes clutching vines swung in from all directions. With a sickening ‘whack’ their swords lopped off chucks of the Rancor’s flesh as they swung past the beast. The beast roared in agony as green ooze flowed from it’s gaping wounds. The rancor released Rey and in mid-air a woman swung through, catching Rey before placing her safely on the ground. From out of the bush came more women in red robes, who wore hoods that covered their mouth and face, shooting pink laser arrows at the Rancor. Several arrows pierced it’s eyes causing the Rancor to stumble aimlessly. Several more arrows pierced it’s forehead leaving a gaping hole. The beast released a whining groan before falling to the ground. The women clutching vines descended to the ground and began cutting up the beast into chunks while others placed the massive pieces of flesh on floating troughs.

“Praise the ancestors for this bountiful feast!”, a red robed woman said as she ripped off one of it’s fingers which was larger than herself.

“Hello, sister”, the red robed woman said. She and her companions were paler than snow and had eyes that glowed a bright yellow. Each woman had specific, and striking, black markings on their face. Her blue hair was pulled into a pony tail using ribbon that matched her robes. “We received your signal and Mother Ventress has sent us to retrieve you”

“Thanks for helping me. I almost passed out. I’m not normally like that” Rey said, feeling grateful the dim light hid her reddening cheeks.

“I am Iilyana. What is your name, sister?”

“I’m Rey. Are you the Nightsisters?”

“Yes, we are. Come, the scent of the kill will bring more creatures soon.”

Rey turned to collect her belongings and saw that they had already been packed up and were being carried by the Nightsisters. She wanted to object and tell them she is capable of carrying her own items but they disappeared just as quickly as they came. Rey found it odd how charitable they were. All the Sith she had known would’ve found such acts to be evidence of weakness. That is, unless there was manipulation or deception at hand. She decided to keep a close eye on them.

……

Rey gazed up at the nightsky admiring the twinkling stars and the glistening triple crescent moons that lay on their backs and lined in a row. She hadn’t been able to see this in the city as the bright lights smothered the nightsky’s wonders. They came to the side of a mountain and the entire party stopped. Iilyana pressed her hand to the stone and whispered, “carpe noctem”. The stone beneath her hand began to melt away revealing a doorway. As they walked through Rey’s breath hitched as they entered their village. The trees towered far above like the sky scrapers on Nar Shaddaa. Light from the moons streamed in through the tops of the trees which interwove together into a seamless blanket of vines, branches, and leaves. Wooden houses with roofs made of straw and mud stretched out as far as she could see. Trees grew between the wood homes as rocks and moss covered the ground. The air was cold and crisp and a soft mist mingled in the moonlight creating a serene atmosphere that soothed her gurgling stomach and weary bones. Their party dispersed; some going to their respective homes and the women carrying the troughs filled with Rancor meat headed along another path to a place unknown to her.

“Are we inside of a mountain?”, Rey asked. Surely they couldn’t have possibly carved out an entire mountain.

Iilyana shook her head. “No, sister. That is an illusion so that our people may live in peace”, Iilyana said. She pointed to a wooden house that sat on a tiny hill. It was shaped like miniature castle with three towers, all connected, and a winding wooden staircase leading to it’s entryway. “Head there, Mother Ventress will see you now. No need to announce your presence. Just walk in, as she already knows you’re here”.

Rey walked up the winding staircase and upon reaching the doorway she stopped for a second and leaned against the building. Feeling the sour tang of acid on her tongue she swallowed several times praying the churning would simply pass. Feeling moderately better she pushed away the brown curtains that draped the entryway. The wooden floor was covered in a soft maroon and brown rug decorated with intricate designs. Books and various jars, labeled in a language unknown to her, lined the walls as a large fireplace roared softly. A giant plush chair and an ottoman to match faced the fireplace. Between them sat an oval table filled with fruits, breads, cheeses, and cooked fish in all manner of colors. A pale wrinkled hand grabbed a white cup on the table and sounds of slurping joined the soft crackle of the fire in it’s hearth.

“Come and sit with me, daughter”, Mother Ventress said. “Have some tea”.

Rey walked towards the fireplace and took her seat on the ottoman. To her surprise a teacup appeared on the table besides her and filled with a golden steaming liquid. In the chair sat woman with soft wrinkles that appeared to be earned through battle and hardship. She wore crimson robes that pooled on the floor. On her bald head were black symbols which ran down the back of her neck and disappearing beneath her clothes. Her eyes, unlike the other Nightsisters, were an icy blue and around her eyes looked as though to be smudged with a charcoal. Her full lips were black as were the lines that descended from the corners of her mouth and down the sides of her jaw.

“Thank you, but I’m not thirsty”, Rey said folding her hands in her lap.

“That wasn’t a request.”, Mother Ventress said as she gazed into the hearth. “That tea will help your nausea and ease your exhaustion”.

Though thoroughly miffed Rey politely grasped the cup and took a sip. She could feel the heat running down her throat and the words of elder woman proved true. “How did you know?”, Rey said. The golden tea gleamed with an iridescent display of purples, greens, and blues. It reminded her of the beautiful swirls found in oil stains after a heavy rain. 

“I can feel the presence of three in this room”, Mother Ventress said. She chuckled as Rey’s eyes went wide. “You intrigue me, daughter. You are a contradiction shrouded in an enigma and wrapped in a mystery”.

How could she be pregnant! Rey counted the days since her last cycle and amid the bustle she hadn’t noticed being late. “That can’t be! I’ve never been intimate… this doesn’t make sense”, Rey stammered.

“Reveal to me that mark you bear”, Mother Ventress said gingerly placing her cup on the table besides her. Rey pulled back her top revealing the scar. “You are a follower of the light yet you bear an ancient Sith bonding symbol saying that you have joined with the house of Ludo Kressh.”

“That, I can explain”, Rey said still reeling. “I was captured by Kylo Ren of the Knights of Ren. He used a Sith ritual to gain access to my mind”.

“Ancestors help us!”, Mother Ventress growled as she palmed her face and shook her head. “What travesty! Such utter shame seeing two Sith babes being so unlearned! What fool used a ritual that ancient and powerful without knowing of it’s origins?! No, I won’t blame the young for they are not responsible for having merely not been taught. ”

“Sith?! I’m not a…”

“Stop. I cannot bear it”, Mother Ventress said holding up her hand as she continued to shake her head. Closing her eyes she began to speak under her breath to herself. “How many more of our children walk the galaxies like these two? How many more carry wounds caused by not knowing who they were born to be? Now I see why I still remain. Now I see my purpose in the waning moon years of my life.”

“Kylo, I mean, Ben Solo is dead. But he’s stuck in a place he calls the ‘In Between’. We, uh, I want to break the bond and Ben says that can only be done if he’s resurrected. That’s why I’m here.”

“Did he now?”, Mother Ventress said. Her eyes gleamed with intrigue. “I will oblige you this but you must first answer my question”

Rey nodded. “How did you come upon the Holocron of Gethzerion?”, Mother Ventress said. Her steel blue eyes bore into her.

“Ben gave it to me”, Rey swallowed. She tried her best to look unshaken by her presence.

“And you were able to use it?”

“Yes”, Rey said bemused. The Nightsisters received the signal sent out by the holocron. Surely she knew the answer to this. What was she getting at?

“Only those with Sith blood in their lineage could have used the Holocron of Gethzerion.” Mother Ventress said as she slowly stood from her chair. “And, now I must rest. Come, you will stay here tonight. That isn’t a request”.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NOTES:  
> \- I rewrite a lot of events in the Sequel Trilogy. In my version of the Sequel Trilogy, Rey got lucky most of the time (kind of like Luke Skywalker did in “A New Hope” and Harry Potter in the "Sorcerer's Stone"). If it bothers you to see Rey fail, struggle, train, and work hard in order to become a great then this IS NOT the story for you. As for Ben Solo, his story has a different emphasis. You'll have to continue reading to see what that is. ;)
> 
> \- As always, thank you for supporting my madness. Please leave a comment. <3
> 
> \- There's a quote from Knights of the Old Republic II hidden in this chapter. If you find it please tell me which one it is and which character originally said this quote.

A Nightsister cloaked in a black velvet robe came to a large wooden door. She carried a tray filled with glass bottles, a white teapot, and a bowl with filled with herbs. “Sister Rey”, the Nightsister said through the force. She could feel Rey’s alarm upon hearing her voice in her head. “Mother Ventress has required that you take these items. I am here to prepare them for you and make sure that you take them”.

The door opened and Rey sat on the edge of her bed in a gold nightgown she had found lying on the bed upon entering the room. The walls were draped with purple, maroon, and turquoise fabrics. Crystals, resting in metal holders protruding from the walls, flickered softly providing a gentle light. The Nightsister placed the tray on a little wooden chest that sat next to the bed. With a silver spoon she dipped into the bowl of herbs and, lifting the top on the teapot, scooped several heaping portions into the steaming liquid within. “You are to drink two cups of this tea and a spoonful of each elixir”, the Nightsister said softly. Steam curled from the lavender liquid as she poured it into a tiny white cup. 

“What are these for?”, Rey said cradling the cup.

“Essential nutrients you and the child growing within you will need to flourish”, the Nightsister said as she sat down on a plush purple settee that was across from the bed. “Later, Mother Ventress will guide you in ways of the force that will help sustain you and your child”.

“You mean, the dark side of the force”, Rey said staunchly. The Nightsister nodded politely. “No. I won’t have it”.

“That is your choice, Sister Rey. Mother Ventress said that if you refuse you and your child will perish”, the Nightsister said in a hushed tone as though she were speaking of something that was improper even to mention.

“Is that a threat?”, Rey bristled. It was what she had suspected all along. She began calculating ways to escape.

“No, Sister Rey. It is a fact of life”, the Nightsister said. “An impregnated Sith woman provides nourishment and protection to her child through the safety of her womb and through what she consumes but also through her oneness with the force. In our case, the dark side of the force. Without it your child will not have everything he or she needs to grow. Since you are not full-blood you will not be able to survive the pregnancy without assistance”

The cup slipped from Rey’s hands as tears began streaming down her face. Resting her elbows on her thighs she covered her face and began to wail. In her life when pain rushed in like a flood she learned to hold her breath until the waters passed. She had to keep swimming even though her arms were tired and she was gasping for air. Wave after wave pounded on her and now the final blow attempted to crush her beneath it’s weight. Shame and disgust rolled within her at her weakness. She never could afford to feel this way. With her body trembling with exhaustion and her heart rubbed raw she shattered.

The Nightsister sat on the bed next to Rey and wrapped her arms around her. She dabbed at her tears with soft cloth as she ‘shushed’ tenderly. “Here, Sister Rey.” the Nightsister said. She held a spoon to her lips. Rey hiccupped before swallowing the liquid. “Look up, the dark of night is like the darkness of the womb. It nourishes, it incubates, it covers, and it protects. Look up, the stars on Dathomir are our ancestors who have gone before. All the mothers who bore children in dire circumstances. All the women who raised children without a consort. They are watching you. We are watching you”.

…..

A chirping noise rose Rey from her sleep. Rolling over she squinted at the blue blinking item on the chest. With a groggy huff she grabbed the item. “Finn, do you know what time it is?”, Rey said, shielding her eyes. The bright blue holographic display of Finn was a beacon in the dark room.

“Oh, uh, sorry Rey. I don’t know the time difference on Dathomir. I tried looking it up but the computer wouldn’t give me an answer. Weird, huh?”, Finn said. He chuckled oddly as he fidgeted with his hands.

“What’s up, Finn.” Rey said still half asleep.

“Just wanted to know if you’re okay. You haven’t contacted me so I decided to contact you”

“I’m fine. I’ll be even better with a bit of rest”

“Oh, yeah, sorry”, Finn laughed nervously. “Rey, come on. Why are you on Dathomir? What’s going on?”

“I’m safe. That’s all I can tell you”

“You’re safe on Dathomir?! How? Where are you staying?”

“Yes, I’m safe on Dathomir. Goodnight, Finn”, Rey said before shutting off the transmission. She could feel a warm presence lying next to her on the bed. Using the force to pull her lightsaber to her hand she sat up and aimed the blade. The blue light of the saber illuminated Ben Solo’s slight grin as he lay on his back with folded hands lying on his stomach.

“Is he always that skittish?” Ben said, wrinkling his nose. “He’s annoying and nosy”

“I should punch you but I really don’t have the energy right now” Rey said slowly sliding beneath the comforter and bed sheets once more as she placed her lightsaber on the chest next to her bed.

“By the looks of this place, I’m guessing you’re with the Nightsisters. So, what did they say?” Ben said eagerly, as he rolled onto his side and propped his arm against a pillow.

“Mother Ventress said she’d do it”, Rey said, struggling to keep her eyes open.

“And what did she want in exchange?”

“Only that I answer a question about the holocron. She said it belonged to someone named Gethzerion”

“That’s it? Odd. Normally, a Sith would only do a favor that big unless they payoff was pretty spectacular.”

“Could she be planning something?”

“For something this big? No. In the mind of a Sith you’re not worth the trouble. Sounds like that’s all she wanted. Very strange.”

“What do you mean I’m not worth the trouble?”, Rey said giving him and icy glare. The side of Ben’s mouth pulled upwards as his black eyes gleamed in the dark.

“Pardon me, your majesty. I only meant that you don’t have any money, you’re not worth any money, you don’t have a position of power they can take from you, nor are you affiliated with any powerful factions.”

“Why you… you…!”, Rey bristled.

“You’re taking this way too personally. I didn’t mean…”

“Arrogant nerf herder!”

He gave up. If she was going to be thin-skinned might as well make the most of it. Ben ticked his tongue as he shook his head. “Careful Rey, anger leads to the darkside. There is no emotion, there is only suppressing your feelings until you’re a drooling idiot or a crazed sociopath”.

Knowing he got an exceptional thrill from pushing her buttons she opted to ignore the previous jab. “Well, what about the holocron? Maybe she wants to steal that from me?”

“If she only wanted the holocron she’d have it by now and you’d be dead. You’re not exactly a threat to them”

“Any why not? I beat you didn’t, I?”, Rey said with an weak smile. Ben hummed as he thought.

“You’re on their turf, Rey. Even the strongest Sith or Jedi wouldn’t survive an onslaught of an entire coven of Nightsisters. And, yes, you did beat me but not through combat” Ben said averting his gaze. He remembered their fight in the snow. He offered to train her and the words she uttered in response sounded like the sacred echo of his Mother. It shook him to his core and gave her previous fallen friend an opportunity to knock him down thus allowing them to get away. If it hadn’t been for that he would’ve killed her. In retrospect he was grateful things didn’t go as he had wanted. “In the past I heard rumors of the Nightsisters. Back when their leader Mother Talzin was living, Palpatine was so afraid of her that he put a blockade on the entire planet of Dathomir. And, if ‘Mother Ventress’ is her successor she’s equally or even more powerful. People with that sort of power resort to deception, it isn’t their first recourse. What else did she say?”

“She says that I’m pregnant. But that doesn’t make sense because I’m a virgin”

Silence came in response. Though she could not see his face Rey could feel fear rolling off of him like ripples in a pond. Pointing her hand upward, one of the crystals on the wall flickered until it illuminated dimly. It was just enough light to see his eyes wide, his brows pulled together, and his head slightly bowed as if someone were whispering in his ear. “They’re talking to you, aren’t they?”, Rey said. “What are they telling you?”

“They say that… that I…” Ben stammered. “I’m the father”

“How?! We never…”

“They say it was the ritual”, Ben said. “I guess… we did. How is it neither of us remember?”.

“We have to talk to Mother Ventress after the resurrection.” Rey exhaled.

……..

It was a full moon and it’s rays shone brightly onto the forest floor causing the moss to gleam like glass. Mother Ventress wore a red robe with elaborate pointed shoulders and a head wrap with an iridescent ruby embedded within it’s center. A shawl with black symbols lay around her neck and she delicately cradled a long white bottle. Several of her handmaidens, clothes in black velvet robes, walked beside them in silence as they held silver bowls in their hands. Rey walked beside Mother Ventress donned in the scarlet robes and held a silver bowl as well. Within was a dagger which had been inscribed with the words ‘House of Kressh’ in Sith. Her heart was pounding so hard it could very well have moved into her throat. Tonight would’ve been a huge relief if Ben was just another force wielder she was accidentally bonded with. Now everything had been dumped upside down and the way forward looked unclear. Even though their mystical bond would be severed their physical one would last forever. 

They came to a round opening where none of the trees grew. The Handmaidens formed into a circle. Mother Ventress walked around the circle pouring a glowing green liquid into each bowl. Swirls of mist ascended from the liquid in a dance that made it look as though the tendrils of mystical steam were alive. Mother Ventress ushered Rey into the center of the circle where a large stone table lay. 

“Daughter, your bond to your consort is his anchor to the living world. As such you will stand in the center holding the last silver bowl”, Mother Ventress said, as she poured. “The waters of life flow through every being as the force flows through all things”

“There is no death, there is the force. There is no life without the force.”, a Handmaiden said.

“Death and life exist as two sides of eternity.” Said another.

“Living in view of death we cherish life and are reminded to prepare for the next journey of our non-corporeal lives.”

“In death we are freed into our truest selves, to become one once again with the force as was all things in the beginning.”

“So Death we ask thee, under the power of the full moon, to give life”, Mother Ventress exclaimed.

“Ben Solo, we call out to thee from the abyss! Come forth!”, Rey shouted.

The waters within the silver basins began to swirls violently and a bright green light shot out of each. The handmaidens grounded their feet as the recoil from the blast threatened to throw them from their place. Each beam of light shot into the sky and the blood red moon drank in it’s energy as it slowly turned black. The ground began to tremble and the blackened moon regurgitated the energy from each bowl sending it careening violently down to earth. The ground began to tremble as the green energy enveloped Rey. Though the details were blurred she could see a flicker on the stone table in the shape of man. Bowing her head she grit her teeth as her arms trembled. Tears rolled down her face as he threw her head back and released a scream of agony. All went black as she collapsed.

Rey awoke to be in her bed and a hot towel rested on her forehead. Her hands were numb as a soft pang rang from them. Something in her knew that numbness was the result of a medicine dulling her from feeling something far worse. She lifted her arms slowly, wincing as her joints vetoed her movements, examining her left arm which was completely wrapped in white bandages. They smelled of sweet and savory herbs and ointments. Mother Ventress sat next to the bed as she gently rubbed a strong smelling cream onto her right hand and arm while simultaneously wrapping it in bandages. Rey gasped at the pink wrinkled and mottled skin with red and black angry blisters that traveled up to her forearm. Ben sat across from her on a purple ottoman. He gazed at the floor with a frown etched in his face and his brows furrowed.

“What happened?”, Rey croaked.

“I apologize, daughter. It took more power to summon your consort than I expected” Mother Ventress said as she dipped out more of the white thick putty from a small pot and slathered it on Rey’s arm. “But you will be glad to know that the ritual was successful. Now, Son, what was it that we talked about?”

“Rey, uh, thanks”, Ben said glancing up momentarily from the floor. Mother Ventress gave him a stern look that would make even those twice her age whither inside. Ben’s furrow deepened as he clenched his fists.

“If you will not say it, I will.”, Mother Ventress said with an aplomb you’d expect from someone in far more light-hearted circumstances. “Son, you knew the bond could have been removed without summoning you”.

He nodded his head and remained silent. “Ben! You lied to me!”, Rey said, in no more than a whisper as her voice could not allow it. “Why!”

“Because you wouldn’t have bought me back if you knew. Admit it!”, Ben said narrowing his eyes. He spoke coolly but the air crackled around him like static. She said nothing in response but through the bond he could feel guilt churning within her. “You would’ve been content to let me rot in the ‘In-Between’ for all eternity. Such is the way of the Jedi.”

“Such is the way of the Sith to lie and manipulate. But I suppose to you they’re somehow better.”

“No, they aren’t any better. But at least the Sith are honest about it. The Jedi are pacifists... except in times of war. They're teachers... except when it comes to telling their students the truth. And when they save you, it's only so you can suffer more. Jedi lie. And they manipulate. And every act of charity or kindness they do, you can drag it out squirming into the light and see it for what it is."

“Look at me, Ben! These wounds could’ve been averted if you wouldn’t have lied!” Rey attempted to raise her voice but instead it came out in a series of squeaks. She attempted to raise her arms once more and Mother Ventress gently held down the arm she was still dressing with bandages.

“I see you. The Resistance will be content to let you play Jedi because it benefits them. You’re content to take up a surname that isn’t yours because it keeps you from having to accept who you really are.” Ben said standing from his chair with fists clenched. He spoke in a low register but it was charged with fury. Tears rolled down Rey’s face as she leaned back into the pile of pillows propped up behind her. “But I see you. I see you better than anyone else”.

“Enough!”, Mother Ventress said calmly. She raised her hand and Ben was jerked back into his seat. “What has happened is through the will of the force. So, children, let this contention be done tonight. I will not have a spirit of division in our haven. Should you continue bickering you will be dealt with in a severe manner, understood? The force bought you here for a reason. One of which is that you may know of your true heritage”

“I know everything I care to know about, my monster of a grandfather, Palpatine” Rey said stiffly. Mother Ventress continued pouring oils and ointments on her arms not looking up from her task.

“Oh, I know of Palpatine. My old Sith master Count Dooku, who betrayed and tried to kill me, worked second in command to him. Palpatine ordered the slaughter of the Nightsisters and later joined alongside my ex-Master in killing my predecessor Mother Talzin”.

“I-I’m so sorry”

“Be silent, daughter! Do not apologize for what is not yours to own!”, Mother Ventress said pressing her finger to her lips. “Though Palpatine was inhumane and cruel he had a sharp mind and a keen understanding of the force that was unrivaled. This is a hallmark of the mantel on your family bloodline. He corrupted the gifts within your bloodline through his selfishness, arrogance, and lust for power. As has been done on Dark and Light side alike. But both of you are descendants of something far greater, the ancient Sith race”

“I was always taught that the Sith were an ideology”, Ben said leaning forward as his eyes shone with intrigue.

“Nonsense.”, Mother Ventress waved dismissively as she rolled her eyes. “The Sith are an ancient race that originated on the planet of Korriban thousands of years ago. A faction of the Sith discovered Dathomir and settled here because of the planet’s natural resonance with the dark side of the force. That is how the Nightsisters came to be. The clan we have today is rather tiny as it has subsisted though several nearly successful attempts at genocide. ”

“Who’s my Sith ancestor?”, Ben said, all but jumping out of his seat.

Mother Ventress waved her hands and amid the dimly lit room appeared a waft of purple smoke. The smoke turned and twisted until it formed into the visage of a man with red skin donning a golden headdress with horns protruding from the forehead and wearing a golden breastplate over his brown robes. Next to the Sith Lord stood a woman with pale skin and white eyes. A pointed hood lay over her face as eight large feathers protruded from the back of her maroon robes.

“I have seen the bond marks on both of you. Ben Solo, you belong to the house of the great Sith Lord Ludo Kreesh. Rey Palatine, you belong to the house of Gethzerion, the great founder of the Nightsisters. Ludo Kreesh and Gethzerion originated from warrior castes and became leaders who guided and protected their clans with iron fists. That is your heritage. ”


End file.
